EP916
Soy un ganador/De pie estoy | openingJA = OPJ19 XY&Z | endingJA = EDJ35 DreamDream | fechaJA = 24 de marzo de 2016 | fechaEEUU = 2 de julio de 2016 | fechaES = 6 de octubre de 2016 | fechaHA = 22 de noviembre de 2016 | escritor = Akemi Omode | guióngráfico = Hirotaka Tomiyasu | director = Masahiro Sekino | animación = Takashi Shinohara | animación2 = Kazuaki Mōri }} ¡Coreografiando un camino hacia el futuro! en España o ¡Una presentación de camino hacia el futuro! en Hispanoamérica (エルVSセレナ！開け未来への扉！！ en japonés; Performing a Pathway to the Future! en inglés), es el vigésimo episodio de la decimonovena temporada y el vigésimo episodio de la temporada Pokémon XY & Z en Japón. Sinopsis El episodio comienza con el comienzo de la ronda de semifinales del Gran espectáculo Pokémon de Gloria, en la cual competirán Serena, Shauna/Xana y Jessie acompañadas de dos Pokémon. La primera en presentarse es Jessie acompañada de su Gourgeist y de Meowth, luego la sigue Shauna con su Ivysaur y Flabébé y finalmente Serena junto a su Pancham y Sylveon, en donde por un momento Serena casi se cae pero su Sylveon la rescata a tiempo, sin embargo Palermo no perdió de vista ese minúsculo detalle en su presentación. Después de la votación, Serena logra pasar a la final, Ash y sus amigos, incluyendo a Vera, quedan emocionados por el logro de Serena; por un momento Meowth y Gourgeist se asustaron ante la posible rabieta de Jessie, pero esta se calma y admite que llegó muy lejos, creyendo que Kalos la considera hermosa. Shauna, entre lagrimas, le desea suerte a Serena en la final. Mientras espera en su camerino, Serena se quita su guante para ver su herida en su muñeca, pero ella no se preocupa hasta que entra Palermo y al notar su lastimadura le sugiere renunciar a la final, justificando que no podrá ganar así, pero Serena le dice que llegó muy lejos junto a sus Pokémon para cumplir su sueño y luego le dice en voz alta: ¡No me detendré hasta que esto acabe!, al oir esa frase, Palermo tuvo un recuerdo de una joven Aria diciendo la misma frase. Palermo luego admite que Serena y Aria son muy parecidas y luego le da permiso de realizar su presentación con la condición de que luego vaya a ver a un doctor para curarse. La final de la Clase Maestra comienza con Serena dando una excelente presentación con todos sus Pokémon, luego sigue el turno de Aria, quien da su presentación con Delphox, Aromatisse y Vivillon. Finalmente Monsieur Pierre anuncia que Aria es la ganadora por mayoría de votos, con lo cual le entregan su tiara, manteniendo así su título como Reina de Kalos, finalizando así la Exhibición Pokémon. Luego de que una doctora revisara a Serena, aparece Palermo que le dice que no vuelva a presionarse así, sobretodo si quiere vencer a Aria, a lo que Serena responde diciendo que ahora comprende que Aria tiene algo que ella no posee, y eso es el don de hacer sonreír a la gente así como lo hizo con su presentación y que algún día espera ser reina de Kalos para poder retribuir a todos los demás, darles fuerza a las personas y darles consejos, pero mas que nada desea hacerlos sonreír; alegando también que tiene mucho que aprender con el apoyo de sus Pokémon. Al oir esas palabras, Palermo se ofrece en enseñarle todo para convertirse en una gran artista y luego dice que lo piense con calma y que pronto le de su respuesta. Por la tarde, Serena se despide de Shauna, Miette y Nini; mientras que James y los demás quedan asombrados ante la buena actitud de Jessie a pesar de no haber ganado la competencia, pero muy felices al saber que ella agradece toda la ayuda que le dieron y luego los invita a un festín, con lo cual ellos se abalanzan a ella felices. Durante la noche, en el Centro Pokémon, Serena y los demás se despiden de su mamá; luego se ve a Serena afuera junto a sus Pokémon muy pensativa hasta que aparece Ash y Pikachu, el cual le da unos consejos para ver que es lo que quiere hacer ahora. Al día siguiente, Palermo se dispone a irse cuando aparece Serena que le agradece la propuesta pero esta la rechaza, argumentando que no puede abandonar a Ash y sus amigos, creyendo que no estaría haciendo lo correcto y prefiere terminar con su viaje antes de tomar una decisión importante. Luego Palermo se sube a su limusina para irse, pero antes le da su tarjeta personal para que en algún momento la llame. El episodio finaliza con nuestros héroes retomando su camino a Ciudad Fractal, para que Ash gane su octava medalla. Hechos importantes *Serena vence a Shauna/Xana y Jessie, pasando a la final del Gran espectáculo Pokémon de Glorio de clase maestra. *Se revela que Aria tiene un Vivillon con motivo floral. *Serena y Aria se enfrentan en la final del Gran espectáculo Pokémon de Glorio, ganando Aria y manteniendo su título de reina de Kalos. *Palermo le ofrece a Serena entrenarla para ser una mejor Artista Pokémon, pero Serena rechaza su pedido, ya que seguirá viajando con Ash. *Ash y sus amigos parten de nuevo hacia Ciudad Fractal para el combate de gimnasio de Ash. *Última aparición de Aria, de Miette y de Nini en el anime. Apariciones Personas thumb|200px|Este episodio está centrado en [[Serena (anime)|Serena.]] * Ash (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Serena (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Clemont/Lem (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Bonnie/Clem (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Jessie (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * James (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Shauna/Xana (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Aria (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Palermo (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Monsieur Pierre (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Vera (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Miette (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Nini (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Tierno/Benigno (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Trevor/Trovato (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Korrina/Corelia (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Gurkinn/Cornelio (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Alexa/Alexia (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Viola/Violeta (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Profesor Sycamore/Ciprés (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Sophie (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Cosette (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Keanan (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) * Clarissa/Clarisse (aparición anterior más reciente en EP915) Pokémon A continuación se muestran los Pokémon que aparecen en este episodio. Están colocados por orden de aparición en el capítulo (de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo, siendo Audino el primero y Farfetch'd el último). También se informa del capítulo anterior más próximo en el que hayan aparecido; o de su debut en caso de que así fuera. Así mismo, podrás encontrar adicionales que expliquen su aparición debajo de las fichas de los Pokémon. *El Pokémon elegido de la sección Pokémon Quiz (en Japón) es el Braixen de Serena ( ). *El Pokémon elegido de la sección ¿Quién es ese Pokémon?/¿Cuál es este Pokémon? (en occidente) es Aromatisse. En el anime es frecuente encontrarnos también objetos con forma de Pokémon, como despertadores con forma de Voltorb. Los siguientes Pokémon aparecen en el episodio, pero no están vivos y pueden ser adornos de decoración, utensilios, etc. Además, en las escenas extra de la Poké TV (solo en Japón) aparecen los siguientes Pokémon, y objetos con forma de Pokémon: Movimientos usados * (usado por la Gourgeist de Jessie) • ( ) * (usado por la Gourgeist de Jessie) • ( ) * (usado por el Meowth del Team/Equipo Rocket) • ( ) * (usado por el Ivysaur de Shauna/Xana) • ( ) * (usado por el Flabébé de Shauna/Xana y la Sylveon de Serena) • ( ) • ( ) * (usado por el Flabébé de Shauna/Xana) • ( ) * (usado por el Ivysaur de Shauna/Xana) • ( ) * (usado por la Sylveon de Serena) • ( ) * (usado por el Pancham de Serena) • ( ) * (usado por el Braixen de Serena) • ( ) * (usado por el Pancham de Serena) • ( ) * (usado por el Delphox de Aria) • ( ) * (usado por el Vivillon de Aria) • ( ) * (usado por el Aromatisse de Aria) • ( ) * (usado por el Delphox de Aria) • ( ) * (usado por el Pikachu normal y las Pikachu coquetas, en la escena extra, solo en Japón) • ( ) Curiosidades *La actuación final de Serena es parecida a la que soñó en el ending DreamDream. *El ending que se presenta en este episodio es DreamDream cantado por la seiyū de Serena, Mayuki Makiguchi. *Al igual que en las escenas extra de los EP904 y EP912, los Pikachu roquero y enmascarado de la escena extra son machos, cuando en los videojuegos Pikachu coqueta siempre es hembra. Errores *Al igual que en el episodio anterior, cuando aparecen los Pokémon del pantano, uno de los Bellsprout tiene el tallo completamente verde, cuando debería ser marrón, como el del Bellsprout de la izquierda. *Cuando Serena se esta mirando la herida que se ha hecho en la muñeca, sus zapatillas son naranjas, cuando deberían ser rojas. Archivo:EP916 Error Bellsprout.png|Error en Bellsprout. Archivo:EP916 Error en las zapatillas de Serena.png|Error en las zapatillas de Serena. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Ein Versprechen für die Zukunft! * Francés: Une artiste tournée vers l'avenir ! * Italiano: Un futuro da mettere in scena! * Neerlandés: De weg naar de toekomst ligt open! * Polaco: * Portugués brasileño: Criando um Caminho para o Futuro! Categoría:Episodios animados por Tomohiro Koyama